The DNAngel files
by Citruss
Summary: Dark and Krad are gone forever, and Daisuke Niwa's life seems to be back in order.... but not for long. Krad and Dark are back in the human world, and this time with a vengance. But what exactly do the former hosts of The angels have to say?
1. A new day

The story you are about to read was created out of sheer curiosity of what might have happened after the D.n.angel anime had ended. I will warn you before you start that this contains spoilers for both the Anime and the Manga, and uses aspects from each side. There are a few characters in here that you may not recognize, because they are near the end of the latest book of D.n.angel. But don't worry, I'll try my hardest not to spoil too much of your fun.

* * *

It's been a year now... sense Dark was sealed that is. It's been weird. I try talking to him, but nothing happens. It's taken some getting used to, but I think I'm okay with it now. Riku and I have been together a lot sense it happened though! And... Satoshi- san seems to be a lot happier now that Krad is gone, and this entire mess is over.  
But...  
Sometimes I find myself wondering...  
what ever happened...  
to Dark...?

THE D.N.ANGEL FILES

PART ONE: A new day…

"Ohhh! No! I'm going to be late again!" Daisuke bolted out the door and ran down the street.  
"Dai! You forgot your school bag!" His mother called out from the front door.  
"Thanks mom!" He turned around and sprinted back to his mother, grabbing the school bag.  
"I'll be late coming home from school today, okay?"  
"Date with Riku?" She said, trying to hold back a giggle.  
"M-mom! How did you know?!" Daisuke cried, blushing.  
" A mothers instincts I guess! Now shoo! You'll be late!"  
"Whaaa! Your right! Bye mom!" He dashed around the corner, and ran the rest of the way to the train. The doors closed behind him as he stopped out of breath.  
"Thank goodness I made it!" He said, slumping down on one of the benches.  
"You okay there?" A young business man inquired from behind a newspaper.  
"H-huh?"  
"I said, are you okay?" He asked again, in a more irritated tone.  
_"Dark?! It sounds just like him! But, no, it can't be. Dark is... but..."__  
_"Dark...?" Daisuke asked timidly.  
"Dark? No. Did you get too much blood to your brain running or something?" The business man stayed hidden behind the newspaper.  
"Oh- sorry... You just sounded like someone I know- err, knew." The train came to a stop and Daisuke stood up. "Well, this is my stop! I'm sorry for the mix up!" He jumped of the train and headed up the steps.  
"No problem," The man muttered to himself, "Daisuke..."

Inside the classroom, Risa and Riku chatted with friends, while Satoshi sat, staring out the window. He did this a lot these days, almost as if he was drinking in the view that he had missed before, making up for lost time. Daisuke bolted into the room, sitting behind Satoshi in his seat. Satoshi turned around, looking at the pathetic out of breath figure.  
"What took you so long, Niwa?"  
"I overslept again... sorry."  
"Don't apologize. You seem to be really tired these days though... are you sure you're okay?" Satoshi asked, looking concerned.  
"Yup. Just catching up on my sleep, I guess." He rested his chin on his desk, and turned to look out the window.  
"It's been really nice weather, huh?" Daisuke inquired, absentmindedly.  
Satoshi smiled slightly and turned back around as the teacher entered the room.  
_"I'm glad we don't have to deal with Krad and Dark anymore... Daisuke really needs a break. His family is already weird enough... no offence."_And so the day went on quietly, and so no one thought it any different then any other day, and it was exactly thus. Well, for most of them anyway...

* * *

To be continued...  
Next time on the D.N.Angel files-  
Krad and Dark are gone, right? And Kokuyoku has been permanently sealed... but, something is amiss. We find our two favorite angels again, stuck inside Kokuyoku. The problem is, they may not be done just yet. Do they have a final deed to be carried out? Find out on the next...


	2. Sunlight

Whithin Kokuyoku, it is dark and maddning

Within Kokuyoku, it is dark and maddening. My other half and I eternally fighting, clashing and moving apart until the next generation of the "cursed" comes. But something is off within Kokuyoku. It is splitting. Right. Down. The middle. From one end to the other, headed towards the center, bringing a sliver of light upon my other half and I, which made us stop our fighting for but a moment, and gaze upon the long forgotten light. What will happen when Kokuyoku splits in half,  
not even I know...

Daisuke trotted down to the school courtyard.  
"Hey Riku!" He called out to the short-haired girl standing near the center of the stone patio. She turned around and waved at him.  
"Sorry I'm late! Did you have to wait long?" Daisuke asked timidly.  
"No, I just got here myself." She smiled sweetly at him, and they slowly walked off together, hand-in-hand.

"The crack is growing wider." Said the white angel, throwing a feather at his opponent.  
"You think I didn't notice?" asked the dark angel hotly.  
"We both saw it start." He also drew a feather, sending it flying. They came together in a stalemate, parrying each others attacks perfectly.  
"What do you think will happen?" Asked Krad, blocking a fist.  
" I have no idea. Whatever it is, it can't be good." They jumped apart, and ceased their fighting for a moment, pondering their fate.  
"We've stopped." Krad said gazing up at the crack.  
"Krad... I hope you realize that here, if I die, you will too."  
"I know." Krad smirked, drawing another feather. They began to clash again, and the crack began to grow.

Riku and Daisuke walked together down the long stairs leading from the school, instead of taking the train. They talked and laughed, enjoying themselves greatly. Then a voice sounded faintly in Daisuke's head.  
_"Dai...suke...!"__  
_He ignored it, unable to hear it above his own laughter.  
_"Daisu...ke...!"_ It was a bit louder this time, but Daisuke still couldn't hear it.  
_"Daisuke!!"_ The voice said, now sounding like someone shouting right in his ear.  
"Waa-huh?" He looked around, expecting to see someone standing there.  
"What's wrong?" Riku asked him.  
"uh... nothing. I just thought someone was calling me."  
"Maybe it was me." She giggled, nudging him.  
"Are you telepathic now?" He chuckled and bumped her back.  
_"No, idiot! It was me!"_ The voice was unmistakably Dark's.  
"Dark?!"  
"Dark...? Daisuke, Dark is..." Her voice trailed off, uncertain of what to say exactly.  
"B-but, I just herd him in my head!"  
"In your head?"  
"Yes! He called me an idiot! ... Hey!"  
"Are you sure that you're feeling okay?" She put a hand on his forehead, checking his temperature.  
_"Listen, Daisuke!"_ Dark's voice continued. _"I need a favor! Something is happening inside Kokuyoku and-"__  
__"No!"_ Daisuke insisted in his mind. _"Dark, things are finally starting to turn up for me! I don't need to hide things anymore, and Riku and I are finally together, and-"_  
_"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Now listen-"_  
_"Stop it Dark, just go!"_  
_"Daisuke, Li-"_  
_"No. I don't think you understand. I don't need you anymore. Just go."_ And then there was silence.  
"Sorry about that. I think I'm just really tired."  
"S'okay. Lets just get you home now." Daisuke nodded, and they set off again down the stairs, just as the sun began to set.

To be continued...

Next time on the D.N.Angel files...  
Things are changing here, within Kokuyoku, and neither Dark, nor I know what to do. Dark wants out, I can tell. But unfortunately neither of us have bodies to return to in the outside world. Dark contacted the Niwa kid, but it seems he rejected him. And I don't even dare trying to contact master Satoshi...

We next find our heroes in love with the Harada twins, and feeling the pain of life. Quite literally. Will this affect their now peaceful lives? Why is Kokuyoku factoring into this tale so much?  
Find the answers in the next installment of...

Note: Kokuyoku is called "black wings" in the English versions of D.N.Angel. This is the creature that is made up of Dark and Krad. Pronounced: Koh- Koo- YO-Koo.


	3. Awakening

I am breaking

I am breaking. After a thousand years. I am splitting. Age is not the matter. It is use. My two halves have entered and exited my existence many times. And now I am splitting. Soon... it will happen. Soon... it will become two...

Kokuyoku was still dark, and the angels still fought.  
But the ragged strip of light kept growing, only inches away from meeting in the center.  
"It's almost time." The Dark angel noted.  
"So it is." Replied his other half.  
"Then let us embrace what comes next, be it good or bad."  
" I agree completely. Then let this be finished." She smirked, and summoned a Final feather. They charged at each other, one last time.  
And Kokuyoku cracked all the way in half.  
And a great roar was heard, like the last cry of a dying animal.  
A great light enveloped Dark and Krad.  
And they were thrown apart.  
Back into the world.

Daisuke sat in his room, looking at the many pages of math homework he still had to do. And Riku would be here too soon! Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he felt a pang of searing pain run through his entire body. He clutched his head and slammed it down on the desk.  
_"Urrg... What's happening? Why am I in so much pain? What is this?!"_

On the other side of town, in another house, Satoshi sat looking out his window again. Stabs of unimaginable pain thrust through him suddenly, and he clutched his head, staggering away from the open window. He sank quickly to his knees, the room spinning around him.  
_"What... what is this?! Arrg!! It-HURTS!"__  
_

Just as this was happening, Dark and Krad were thrust in different directions, taking a new form. Their own forms. Great prisms of light became apparent, feathers swirling around them. Forms began to take shape within the pillars. Two men's outlines became apparent. One by the name of Dark, the other Krad. And before they knew it, they were in the city, Dark riding the train, and Krad walking through the market. At first, neither realized what was going on, just acting as a normal person would. But then both of them realized it.  
At the exact same time,  
They were alive again, and this time, they had their own bodies.


End file.
